


Cuentos bizarros

by Vangaka_gata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangaka_gata/pseuds/Vangaka_gata
Summary: <>-Don Quijote de la Mancha.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 2





	Cuentos bizarros

**Author's Note:**

> <>  
> -Don Quijote de la Mancha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>  
> -Don Quijote de la Mancha

El sol se posaba débilmente por las extensas y negras nubes que avecinaba un tormenta, eran días aburridos para el pobre príncipe aprisionado en los enormes muros, sin un confidente, ni alma que le hiciera compañía, pasaba viendo todos los días por su ventanal enmarcado de "oro y preciosas piedras" soñando con el día que sería coronado como legítimo heredero y rey de toda la nación del fuego, fantaseaba con poder vagar de un lado a otro con sus fieles sirvientes por cada recóndito lugar de la nación, siendo venerado como lo que era "¡una deidad!" 

Comiendo de los más prestigiosos manjares, durmiendo en las camas de doncellas más hermosas y aclamadas, porque él merecía eso y mucho más, desenvainando su espada no contra bandidos y violadores el no estaba para eliminar y manchar sus finas manos con sabandijas y feas cucarachas, no, no ¡claro que no!, él golpearía y destajara dragones y ogros tan enormes como una montaña; y tal vez, solo tal vez patearía duendes y enanos como diversión. Y cuando fuera conocido por todos lados de su aclamado Reino el viajaria por los mares y pasaría sus noches en vela con hermosas sirenas pícaras que cantarían canciones de tristeza por no haber podido seguir con su amado, estando en país enemigo con sus perros fieles les declarara la guerra a cada una de las naciones para apoderarse de ellas y así todas las noches y días ser venerado; se escribiría y se harían esculturas con su nombre y rostro, quedaría su nombre grabado en la historia como el más grande conquistador ¡la deidad más poderosa!. Bebería la sangre de sus enemigos en copas hechas de diamantes y tendría a las más hermosas damiselas vírgenes, porque él no estaría para usar las mismas mujeres, él necesita carne fresca, no el mismo hueso para roer, ¡porque él, Él… ¡ÉL ES EL GRAN JOVEN PRÍNCIPE! y él merece eso y mucho más.  
Y todo esto lo imaginaba desde la ventana de caoba fina pintada de oro roída por el paso de los tiempos, encerrado en esos muros enormes que le impedían ver más allá que el patio cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve.  
Un suspiro salió de sus labios, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar y formar las líneas de la madera, con un gran sigilo la puerta se abrió.

-ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no me gusta que me interrumpan, su trabajo es limpiar y ¡servirme cuando yo lo diga, no cuando se les antoje! ¡soy su príncipe! No soy uno de ustedes.- sus ojos se posaron en los ojos carbón del atolondrado primo, su cara se contrajo en una mueca que parecía que había chupado un limón.  
-quita esa cara que parece que tienes un bokken en medio del culo. -giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda por completo, posó su vista en los pequeños copos de nieve que caían, odiaba el invierno esos días encerrado por culpa de que fuera enfermar por el frío infernal que se colaba hasta los huesos por más capas de tela que se pusiera - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi?  
-sabe príncipe, en vez de parecer a un futuro emperador, pareces una princesa con ancia en la llegada de su Guerrero -lo miro por el rabillo del ojo,a pesar de que Itachi era menor que él, siempre tuvo mayor habilidad y fuerza, una mente de un estratega y sabio de 1000 años en un cuerpo pequeño y flacucho de 13, si itachi hubiera tenido la misma edad que él sin una duda lo hubieran elegido como el aproximó emperador y a el lo hubieran mandado al carajo sin pensarlo dos veces, como siempre decía Fugaku y sus lameculos personal "itachi siempre gana" le tenía tanta envidia, un prodigio, su nombre comenzaba a ser reconocido ya por todos lados al ser el samurai y general de guerra más joven que jamás existió, mientras a él sólo le conocían porque sería el próximo heredero y lo peor es que ni su nombre sabían, todos le llamaban igual "el joven príncipe" y ni hablar de lo que pensaban de sus capacidades- he tocado sus puertas majestad más de una vez pero parece que se empeña siempre en encerrarse a imaginar cómo será su salvador. La cena ya ha sido preparada…  
-¿puedes dejar de hablar así? No es como que estuvieran tus chinches viéndote para lamerte las bolas por tu buen vocabulario.  
-como decía antes de que me interrumpiera su "gran" majestad estamos esperando su culo blanco y plano para dar inicio a la cena- su voz seguía siendo la misma calmada, tan sería como siempre pero esta vez tenía un leve tono de burla, Obito podía jurar ver una juguetona sonrisa pero todos lo tacharían de loco, ya que todos verían la típica cara seria con sus labios finos haciendo lo mismo como si fuera un retrato pintado, esa misma maldita linea recta, ese rostro plano y sin un deje de humor que le incitaban a pararse gritar y golpear ese maldito rostro angelical hasta que sus nudillos estuvieran destrozados.  
-¡ah! - se levantó tan rápido de su lugar sus pies descalzos tocaron el frio suelo, maldijo en voz baja el haber tomado esa posición por horas, el tiempo en esos dias parecia irse tan lento pero cuando acordaba ya había pasado el día en un minuto, caminó tan rápido como pudo a tropiezos hacia su espejo, se contempló en la gran concha blanca, miró su rostro pálido por la falta de sol, sus labios un tanto gruesos pero finos, según los comentarios de muchos "labios seductores", no tan finos y sin chiste como los de su primo amargado y no tan gruesos para ser vulgares; eran perfectos siempre pintados con frutillas rojas, odiaba remarcar sus ojos, no lo necesitaba ya que tenía unas enormes pestañas tan negras, miro por completo su rostro y se dijo así mismo -maldición si pudiera me cogería a mi mismo- bajo su vista por su pecho después volteo levemente contempló su trasero -mierda… No, no…-  
-sabe joven príncipe si se pusiera en cuatro podría pasar desapercibido por una mesa.  
-deja de joder, es obvio que me veo plano por estas ropas si usara ropa de verano se remarcaria mi cuerpo de guerrero.  
\- pobre e ingenuo primo mayor eso es lo que quisieras creer, eres tan plano como un fideo, te hacen falta carnes y sesos debes de huesos. - ¡oh! Pobre de nuestro reino tendremos que mirar al cielo cada vez que nos dé la espalda para que no nos gane la burla al ver una espalda tan larga, no se preocupe joven príncipe podremos matar cien pavos reales y si no logramos encontrar tantos, iremos por gansos y los despellejamos pero estoy seguro que al ver su trágica condición ellos mismos vendrán con las alas extendidas, agachado su cabeza y se arrancarán las plumas frente a su magnífica, no que digo, ¡su gloriosa presencia! para hacer con ellas unas posaderas para que así no sea la burla, si no deseo de los emperadores de las cuatro grandes naciones. 

Su cara se desfiguro, cómo se atrevía a decirle semejantes blasfemias si él ya tenía cientos de pretendientes y enamoradas sin siquiera ver su cuerpo o rostro. Camino con la cabeza en alto, pasando aun lado de su primo más bajo. La luz del sol se fue extinguiendo lentamente mientras el príncipe caminaba hacia la gran sala donde se daría la cena, los suelos de madera pulidos con esmero crujían abajo de él peso de los pequeños cuerpos, todo el lugar parecía estar como sus emociones "en decadencia" todo había acabado con la última guerra, se llevó toda la esperanza, riquezas y bienestar de su nación junto con sus padres, había crecido solo con un puñado según él de incompetentes sirvientes y su querida institutriz pero ella había fallecido hace ya un año todos sus sueños, risas se habían hecho cenizas.  
Camino por el gran pasillo sus manos unidas al frente con su cabeza en alto con pasos seguros, firmes como le había educado, llegó al salón, lo primero que espero fue que sus sirvientes bajaran su cabeza y lo veneraran como lo merecían, al abrirse las puertas una voz a su lado le dejó sordo junto con aventón por la parte de atrás.

-¡Aclama la presencia del joven príncipe en las puertas principales del palacio del emperador de la nación del fuego! -el mozo miró por todos lados del salón, las expresiones de los criados parecían sacadas de una película de terror- ¿En dónde se encuentra ahora ese moc…? -su mirada fue bajando poco a poco, el pobre Itachi no pudo más que lamentar la mala suerte e imprudencia del joven que estaba sobre Obito.  
-¿sería muy amable si quitar su brazo de mi garganta… y… me permite alejarme de la pared para levantar a su emperador?- esa noche tendrían que pagar el mal humor de su primo mimado aún qué tal vez con un par de halagos y mentiras piadosas su ego aplaque su ira. Un grito muy afeminado salió de la boca de obito al sentir como el imprudente mozo se tambaleaba al perder el equilibrio.  
-lo siento mucho mi querido joven príncipe, pero lo buscan en la puerta principal bla blablablablabla bla bla bla… bla  
\- y podría apostar un ojo de shisui a que esté bruto no se sabe mi nombre.  
-príncipe… ¡joven principe! Hay una tormenta de nieve y esa pobre mujer enferma no puede vagar por el …  
-no es de mi importancia -obito se levantó sacudiendo sus prendas con sumo cuidado, se encaminó a dentro del salón.  
\- dejé al menos que duerma esta noche en una de nuestras estancias, piense que podría pasarle algo malo a la pobre mujer, podría enfermar y…  
\- ya te dije que eso no me interesa, no voy a darle asilo a una vieja bruja de cuarta- todos quedaron estáticos se preguntaban cómo una persona tan dulce, amable, bondadosa que prefería dar todo lo que tenía o arriesgar su salud para ayudar a otra persona había terminado siendo un déspota, ególatra, vanidoso; fácil solo una muerte, la muerte de alguien muy especial.  
\- está bien, pero usted mismo irá y se lo dirá porque yo no tengo el valor para negarme y correr a una persona que lo necesita, ni porque usted sea el mismo emperador.

Pobre de la mujer que se atrevió a interrumpir su momento pagaría toda la humillación que tuvo hace unos momentos. A paso rápido se dirigió a las puertas de la entrada un fuerte viento helado golpeó su cuerpo, frente a el había una pequeña mujer con unos cuantos trapos ya maltrechos y sucios que no la protegían para nada de la tempestad, tuvo que tragarse la lástima al verla levantar una de sus huesudas manos para tocar su rostro su piel flacida tiritiaba como todo su cuerpo por los espasmos a causa del helado viento, sus pequeños ojitos negros se iluminaron, junto con la sonrisa mas tierna, le recordó la inocencia que una vez tuvo. Tomó la mano de la pequeña mujer antes de que esta pudiera tocar su rostro y la arrojó lejos, la débil mujer no pudo sostener su cuerpo y cayó a la nieve, levantó la vista y esta se endurecío.

-personas como usted príncipe aún que estén adornadas de lujos, seguirán vacías y miserables, se que no me dejara quedar en su Palacio por que no existe espacio que no ocupe su ego y vanidad, pero le hará un favor esta vieja bruja- la mujer comenzó a crecer, sus cabellos que eran canosos se alargaron hasta cubrirse por completo, su cara se volvió el rostro de un gato y sus pequeños ojos se volvieron tan grandes y aterradores, sus pupilas se alargaron mostrando unos ojos ámbar tan intimidantes, levantó sus manos a sus costados y recitó - el invierno nunca acabará, y en tu jardín nacerán 614 rosas rojas con 24 pétalos, al marchitar la última flor tu corazón se congelará por completo y morirás, tus ciervos se unirán a tu maldición por el resto de sus días de vida.

Obito posó su mano en el pecho un repentino escalofrío había calado cada poro de su ser, observó como los cabellos y cara del ser que lo maldijo se derritió como nieve ante los rayos del sol en primavera. Todos observaron a Obito sus rostros parecían tan pálidos como la nieve, las puertas se cerraron. -¿qué esperan? Aún no he comido. 

No paso nada que ellos notaran anormal en el transcurso de la noche pero aun así ninguno pudo estar calmado, el sol salió pero mas la oscuridad no se marchó, estiro sus brazos en forma perezosa no había pasado nada, solo pequeños escalofríos, se mantuvo unos minutos mas acostado sabia que todos los días era la misma rutina, contó en su cabeza los pasos a seguir. \- sus sirvientes llamaran a la puerta traerán las aguas tibias y él les gritara e insultara por qué el agua no está caliente como le gusta. Quitará sus ropas tan perezosamente hasta que su agua esté helada por su culpa, pero no importa desquitará su odio hacia las pobres damas, tallaran su cuerpo con finas ramas aromáticas y peinarán sus cabellos con una peineta de oro mientras las otras lo visten, le cepillarán sus dientes y les escupirá en la cara, mientras ellas maldicen su nombre, caminara hacia la ventana y mirará el típico patio cubierto por nieve y durará horas enteras en la misma posición mientras los demás hacen sus caprichos realidad-. Las cosas transcurren comúnmente con unos ligeros cambios, hoy a pedido unas prendas más y a cogido las mantas para envolverse, el frío en su cuerpo aumentado; su patio, sigue nevando pero esta vez no solo está la nieve también está cubierto por rosas, enormes rosas que parecen haber sido pintadas por la sangre, entiende por qué tiene tanto frío, entiende que son esos repentinos cosquilleos son las lombrices y cochinillas que se mueven por debajo de la tierra rozando sus raíces, lo entiende ahora la maldición de la bruja, y el pequeño detalle que no le dijo -las rosas son tu corazón- cada rosa que muriera era un dia menos de vida. El temeroso Obito corrió por el palacio pero un repentino dolor llego tan fuerte para tirarlo, de sus labios salió un grito desgarrador que alertó a todos los trabajadores. Su cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos y sus músculos se pusieron rígidos. -cierren… cierren todas las puertas de la entrada-aa... quej nadie entre o pueda cortar la-as rosas o moriré cellen... todo-o. mande-en un mensaje para que encuentren a... la bruja- El dolor se intesifico su largo cabello perdió su brillo y su cuerpo se hizo mas ancho, de su boca comenzó a escupir plumas negras, el pizo comenzó a vibrar y las maderas se abrieron dejando un abujero total mente negro y de el salió un ojo para volverse la bruja. -no me busques pues no es necesario, no soy grata. Tu castigo no solo es la muerte, Óbito tu vanidad y egoísmo es tu cadena a no romper la maldición pues solo el amor rompe estos, cada vez que el sol toque la tierra tus mozos y usted su majestad se transformará en lo que su alma representa, y al tocar la luna se volverá humano. El dolor aumentaba cada minuto las sentía como sus huesos se estrellaban y sus entrañas abrían, un dolor punzante apareció en la mitad de rostro, colocó sus manos para intentar aguantar las arcadas, su nariz y boca se encarecieron, todo su cuerpo temblaba sudando una sustancia negra y pegajosa en pocos segundos, no sentía ya ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo, perdió sus sentidos y lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que toda esa sustancia lo cubriera fue el grito de la mujer.


End file.
